


Getting Even

by Honeyjoe



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Brain Fucking, Ear Fucking, Ear play, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyjoe/pseuds/Honeyjoe
Summary: Getting all those rides from your brother doesn't come free.  And Barley wants a specific kind of payment.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	Getting Even

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you read the tags and know what you are getting into. Yeah, Barley tongues and fucks Ian's ear. Thanks to @slashweilerdog for the inspirations and everything.

“Come on, you know the deal,” Barley said as he patted the space next to him, the bed open with space. 

Ian fidgeted with his fingers for a moment before shyly scratching behind his ear. “Do I have to?”

“Hey, all those rides to school and events cost gas. And gas cost money. And since you don’t got none...” Barley shrugged his shoulders as he let the sentence hang in the air. 

Ian looked back at the bedroom door one last time, his face wrinkled with worry. 

“Come on, mom ain’t home and she’s gonna be gone for most of the day. Besides, what’s your hold up? You didn’t mind when we were younger,” Barley retorted as settled on the bed’s edge. 

“That was different! We’re older now! Shouldn’t we grow out of this?”

Barley smirked and placed both of his hands on his brothers hips, being his crotch closer to his face. Gently laying his lips just above Ian’s denim pants, Barley let out a soft breath. “Grow out of you? Never.”

Ian let out a soft whimper. He could never resist whenever Barley was sweet to him. Today was no exception. Rubbing his hand through his brother’s hair, Ian gently grazed his fingers along his chin, feeling the prickly stubble that dotted along his skin. Ian gulped, “O-ok.”

Barley smiled before placing another soft kiss on his brother’s stomach. Letting go of his grip, Barley patted the space next to him once more. “Sit down.” Ian nervously complied, his fingers still fidgeting with one another as he sat next to his brother. Barley then calmly placed his hand over his brother’s just before leaning in. Ian shut his eyes, he knew what was coming. He always did. But despite his numerous amount of experience with this particular situation it still always caught him off guard. 

How soft his brother’s lips were. 

A light shade of blue and perfectly plump, they seemed to match perfectly with his own. As their lips began to settle in with one another, Ian could feel his brother’s tongue dart out and lick his lips. Ian resisted letting out a whimper but to no avail. 

Barley chuckled, “Heh, calm down yet, bro?” 

“Unf, Barley...”

“Or just getting excited?” Barely teased as he laid a hand on his brother’s crotch. “I’d say the latter,” he said as he groped a handful of denim. Ian let out another whimper just before Barley silenced him with his tongue. Darting his tongue past his blue lips, Barley made quick work exploring his brother’s mouth. Sliding along his own, Barley let out a satisfied moan. “Man, I could never give up the taste of you. So sweet...” Barley said in a low tone. 

The rumble of Barley’s voice so close to his ear made Ian tremble with delight. As much as he wouldn’t admit it, Ian loved it when we Barley complimented him. 

Throwing his casted arm around Ian, Barley brought his brother even closer for their kiss. His fingers gently grazing at his chest as they kissed. Barley could feel his brother’s heartbeat practically jumping at his touch. Breaking their kiss for a moment, Barley looked straight into Ian’s eyes. “You know what’s coming next, right?” 

Ian whimpered one more before dutifully nodding his head. Taking in a breath, Ian turned his head sideways until his ear was facing Barley. 

“Fuck yeah.” No longer holding himself back, Barley immediately glided his tongue along Ian’s pointed ear, starting from the base before reaching the tip. Ian trembled at his brother’s touch, so much so that Barley has to keep him in place with his arm. “Now don’t squirm away, I know you love this just as much as I do,” he teased before nibbling his brothers ear. 

Ian couldn’t deny it. Elves are notorious for their sensitive ears and him and Barley were no exception. Barley discovered this particular weak spot when they were kids and he had never forgotten since. Didn’t matter if they were at home, school, the movie theater. Any excuse for Barley to reach up and play with his brothers ears he took. And Ian simply couldn’t resist. 

“Mmmph, man. I’ll never get tired of this,” Barley said, gazing longingly at his brother. “You ready for the next step?” 

Ian nodded once more, clearly throwing caution to the wind. His cock aching against his jeans. 

“Heh heh, alright then.” Then, Barley immediately jabbed his tongue into his brother’s ear. It was like an electric shock shot itself straight to Ian’s cock. The feeling was pure bliss. Pleasure radiated itself throughout Ian’s entire body as Bartley swiped his tongue inside his head. With just enough clarity, Ian made quick work of his zipper, quickly releasing his cock from its denim confines. Slender and lean, Ian’s cock stood tall with a bright purple head. A small stream of pre had already began to cascade down his shaft the moment he brought it to air. Clutching his cock in hand, Ian began to stroke himself as his brother tasted him. “Fuck yeah, little bro. Just give into it,” Barley tempted. Following his brother, Barley did the same as he quickly undid his cargo shorts with his good hand. Bartley’s cock wasn’t as long as his younger brother’s but it was twice as thick. A strong vein staircased along the side of his cock before it reached a huge and dark purple head. Gripping his cock, Bartley’s stroked his as well, however, his cock was practically a broken faucet with the amount of precome flowing. His hand was already slick with his own juice by the third stroke. Continuing his oral onslaught, Barley dove deeper into his brothers head, licking every crevice in his ear, his drool falling in thick droplets, staining the bed sheets. Remember to take a breath, Barley said, “Gonna go deep now, you ready?” Ian barely let out a coherent yes before Barley dove back in. 

Now neither of them could remember when they discovered they could do this. They do remember that ever since Barley and Ian found out, they did it as much as the could as kids. So much so that they almost got caught several times. But the threat of discovery was worth far less than the pure pleasure they experienced. 

Barley stuck his tongue deep into Ian’s ear and licked his brain. 

Ian could feel his head go blank for a second before regaining his thoughts, his body freezing in place. But if his twitching cock was any indicator, Ian wanted more. “Barley...”. Ian absentmindedly moaned. 

“Fuck yeah little bro, you like that?” Barley did it again, his tongue swiping against the soft tissue. The taste of his brother’s mind sweeter than any candy. He could feel his brother twitch under his arm with every lick. Throwing his good hand over to his brother’s cock, Barley batted away his hand and took the shaft into his palm. Giving strong forceful strokes, Barley timed his licks with his pumps. Eventually he built a steady rhythm of a few strokes then another pump. 

Ian was lost in bliss as his brother took charge. His hands just barely holding onto his brothers stout frame. “B-Barley, I’m gonna-“

“Hell yeah, bro. Come on, shoot into my hand, gimme your cum!” Barley growled. And as soon as Barley said that, Ian did. His body trembling, Ian’s cock shot rope after rope of cum into his brother’s palm, effectively covering it in a white glaze. Pulling his tongue from his brother’s head, Barley looked over at the mess he made. Ian’s face was covered in sweat, his eyes glazed over and tongue sticking out. His pants were clearly stained with cum. His cock already began to drop and soften in his hand. “Fuck yeah....”. Taking a deep breath, Barley smiles as his brought his cum slicked hand to his own cock. Slathering it in his brother’s juice, Barley made it very slick and wet. “Perfect, just enough for the big finale.”

“Wha-“ Still in a daze, Ian turned his attention to Barley, but then his eyesight turned sideways as his brother pushed his head down to his crotch, his face pressing up against his cock. “Barley?!”

“Hey, come on now, no point in wasting perfectly good lube. I didn’t do all that prep work to NOT fuck your ear.” Positioning his Ian’s head squarely over his cock, Barley readied his aim. 

“Wait, can’t we just-“ And before he could even finish, Barley shoved his cock inside. Ian immediately went limp, his body weak with pleasure. He couldn’t move a single muscle, much less speak and protest. But he could still think, just barely. His brothers cock was inside his head. He could feel his cock pressing up and along his brain. The pressure and friction from it sent sparks all across his body. Despite being completely paralyzed, Ian was in complete pleasure. Letting out a dull moan, Ian laid on his side as Barley continued to move. 

“Bro, you doing ok? Good thing I prepped ya, that would have hurt.” Ian just let out another groan. “I’ll take that as a signal to continue.” Reaffirming his grip, Barley held onto his brother’s head as he slid his cock out his ear before quickly thrusting backing inside. “Fuck, I got my tongue all in their but you are still tight, mmmphh,” Barley said. Keeping his hands light on his brothers head, Barley continued his pace, sliding in and out of ear. Every time his stiff prick made contact with Ian’s brain, Barley let out a low growl. So soft and slick, it was like heaven. Barley could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead as he continued to thrust inside his brother’s head, his skin tingling with pleasure. “Fuck, I think I’m getting close. Wait a minute,” Barley said before pulling out entirely. Getting up from the bed, Barley quickly stood up and brought Ian to his knees, his head at the perfect height. 

“Bar...ley?” Ian managed to eek out. His head filled with precum and spit, his ear leaked with fluid. 

“Sorry bro, just had to switch up positions for this. Here we go!” Thrusting back inside, Ian let out a soft yelp before he kneeled slacked, his frame just barely holding himself up. Thanks to the new position, Barley could more easily fuck his brother’s ear, far more vigor than when he was on the bed. Each thrust brought forth a deafening slick slap that echoed in the small room and with Ian’s mind that doomed followed. Barley grunted and held Ian’s held firm as he fucked his be other’s ears raw, his cargo shorts gathering simply around his ankles. “Fucking hell, Ian, you feel so good,” Barley moaned. Looking down on him, he smiled, “And looks like you’re starting to feel good again too,” he said, his eyes glancing over his brother’s cock which was now standing at full attention. “Come on, little bro, touch yourself. I know you wanna,” Barley teased.

Doing what he was told, Ian absentmindedly grabbed his cock and began to jack off. His voice weak and whimpering, Ian could barely get oh the words, “Barley...I’m gonna...”

“Shit, me too, ahh fuck!” Let out a final grunt, Barley slammed his cock deep into his brother’s head, thrusting it right up against his brain and released himself. 

Shot after shot of thick white cum emptied itself from Bartley’s cock and into Ian’s head. His brain throughly coated in cum, Ian could feel his brother’s juices slosh around his head as he began to waver. It’s like his mind was melting into nothingness as wave after wave of pleasure rippled out from his head to his body. His cock responded in full without so much as another tug from his hand, the second his brother’s cum touched his mind his own splashed onto his hands and onto the floor. 

The room was silent save for the exhausted breaths of Barley, his knees wobbling from trying to hold himself up. Finally returning to his senses, Barley wiped the sweat from his brow and let out a satisfied sigh. “Fucking hell, I needed that. You ok, little bro?” He asked below him. Ian just groaned in response. “Oh right. Here, how about now?” And then Barley slowly pulled himself out of his brother’s ear, his cock sliding out with a wet pop. Like a broken dam, spit and cum began to spill out from Ian’s ear and onto the carpet. “Oh fuck!” Hurriedly rushing to the problem at hand, Barley hoisted his brother back up to his feet and brought his tongue back into his ear, trying to plug the flow of the lewd liquids from messing up his room any more. Lapping at the juice, Barley gathered most of it into his mouth, swallowing more than a few gulps of his cum. Pulling back, the spill had formed into a small trickle as Ian struggled to hold his head up. Grinning with a mouthful of cum, Barley turned his brother’s face to him and pressed his lips against his, sliding his cum slicked tongue into his mouth. Releasing the liquid into Ian’s mouth, he hungrily gulped down what was given to him. It tasted salty and smooth as Bartley’s tongue coaxed it down his throat. 

Breaking the kiss, Barley looked upon his work. Ian’s face was an absolute wreck, his hair a tangled mess with sweat matting it to his forehead. His tongue rolled out of his mouth with cum and spit dripping both from his tongue and ear. Fresh cum was still smeared in hand as it quietly dripped to the carpet. He looked exhausted and worn but Barley couldn’t help but smile. Taking his face into his hands, Barley gave a gentle but messy kiss onto his forehead, “Love you, little bro,” he whispered quietly as he wrapped his arms around him.

Ian could only stand still until he worked up the strength to wrap his arms around Barley. “So...we’re even now, right?” He droned. 

Barley let out a loud laugh, “Yeah, we’re even.” 


End file.
